


Stratusfaction: Hall Of Friends

by flickawhip



Series: Stratusfaction [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Not real... but it could have been.RP Fic.





	Stratusfaction: Hall Of Friends

Lita had been smirking as she moved to push the door closed behind herself, smiling over at Trish, locking the door quietly before moving to pull Trish into a hug. 

"So, that was.... fun."

Trish Stratus smiled and hugged back.

"Yes it really was Leet."

Lita had smiled, kissing her softly. Trish murred softly into the kiss and kissed back. 

"I've needed that for a while..."

"I can tell."

"Says the woman grinding up on me?"

"So? I need it to."

"Then ask me... I'll happily get you off sweet girl."

"Please help me get off Leet and I'll help you get off."

"So... bed?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

Lita had smiled, leading Trish through the partition into the second room, settling on the bed and patting the space beside her. 

"C'mere sexy."

Trish smiled and came over and quickly settled on the bed beside Lita. Lita had purred, kissing her sweetly once again. 

"Let's get undressed baby."

"Sounds like a good idea..."

Lita had smiled, moving to undress Trish, her smile soft even as she guided Trish's hands to her own clothing. Trish smiled and returned the favour. 

"My sexy bestie."

Trish smiled.

"Right back at you Leet."

She purred as she leant in and kissed Lita. Lita had purred, pulling her closer even as she deepened the kiss, her hands running up to cup and caress Trish's breasts. Trish murred and mirrored Lita's movements. Lita had murred, breaking the kiss to take a breath. 

"I've missed this."

Her words were soft even as she moved to kiss Trish again, one hand sliding slowly lower. Trish squirmed with pleasure and mewed into the second kiss. 

"Mmmm, you like that baby girl?"

Trish's answer was to slide one of her hands up between Lita's legs. Lita had murred, moving to tease Trish's clit, pushing in when she was sure Trish was ready. Trish shivered and teased Lita's clit in 'retaliation', moving to push in when Lita arched to her. Lita mewed and sped up. Trish mewled as she came apart and then sped her own pace up also adding two other fingers.

"Take it Leet, my sexy bestie."

She murred. Lita soon cried out and came.


End file.
